


Christmas Night 1893

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Alois Trancy, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Adult Real Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anime/Manga Fusion, Christmas, Drunkenness, Fighting, Gen, Manga & Anime, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: The Phantomhive twins and Alois now know about what happened in their respective pasts...





	Christmas Night 1893

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the rights to ‘Black Butler’. In this story ‘Real Ciel’ is ‘Ciel’, and ‘Our Ciel’ is ‘Earl Phantomhive’ or ‘Smile’.

The daylight of Christmas Day 1893 had been extinguished by the night a few hours ago, and heavy rain was now washing away the virgin snow that had fallen the night before.

The weather matched the mood of the three young men in the Trancy estate’s drawing room. They were the 19-year-old Earl Alois Trancy and his recently-turned 18-year-old twin frenemies, Ciel and Earl Phantomhive.

Whilst their other family members and their staff enjoyed the traditional festivities, the three nobles had been exchanging alcohol and stories.

Dark, twisted, perverted and demonic stories of their own pasts.

Alois had finally opened up to the twins about how he’d been his predecessor’s toy. The twins then revealed what happened to them at the hands of a cult the day and month after their tenth birthday.

Ciel, the eldest twin, was now slumped in a large armchair crying his eyes out. Earl Phantomhive on the other hand was staring out the window, his one good blue eye unmoving and unconcerned.

The glass lid from the decanter was silently removed by Alois who took a quick sniff of the aged whiskey before he poured three large glasses. The first was placed next to a still crying and sniffling Ciel who was feeling the effects of the stories and the head full of whiskey he was nursing.

Alois picked up the other two glasses and made his way over to Earl Phantomhive, his Ciel to those who knew him closely. Smile to him in their more private correspondence.

“Another drink Smile?” Alois offered but his fellow earl tsked at the nickname.

“No thank you.” He flatly declined.

“Are you sure? It’s 18-years-old. The same as you now.”

“I’ve had enough alcohol for one day Alois. Chocolate on the other hand.” Earl Phantomhive grinned, the sparkle in his eye that he tried so very hard to hide making itself visible for a brief moment.

Alois smiled too, turned to see the other twin still in his own world, then faced out the window too. He and Smile couldn’t see each other face-to-face, but rather they spoke to the other’s reflection.

“You don’t seem to be all that bothered about this.” Alois began.

“Crying about it won’t change what happened. It doesn’t take the pain away and can’t bring back what’s been lost.”

Alois sipped his drink. Smile continued.

“Our scars, both mental and physical, show that we have lived a life worth living.”

“Without what happened to us we wouldn’t be who we are today.” Alois added as he again offered his counterpart the whiskey.

Earl Phantomhive gave a resigned sigh and accepted it this time.

The pair were about to clink their glasses together when without warning a third glass was thrown between them and shattered the window in front of them. Alarmed the two earls turned to see the glass had been launched at them by a staggering Ciel Phantomhive, who had drained his now broken glass and was presently drinking the remaining whiskey from the decanter like a fish.

“You two both sound like you _enjoyed_ it!” the elder twin shouted, whiskey spitting out of his mouth like venom from a snake.

“I _endured_ it!” his brother instantly retorted.

“I played the long game. And calm down Ciel. I remember my first drink too.” Alois added as the tension began to rise to an almost unbearable level in the room.

“I bet it felt _good_ for _both_ of you!” Ciel continued, fuelled by very questionable liquid courage. “You, _brother mine,_ probably wanted them to kill me so you could take what was mine just as they did!”

Earl Phantomhive dropped his drink and lunged at his brother. He made to strike his jaw but only grazed his twin’s chin with one knuckle. Ciel’s punch however connected perfectly to the side of his younger brother’s head which sent the earl crashing to the floor.

But before Ciel could strike his brother again Alois came flying in with a wild haymaker that knocked Ciel unconscious before he too hit the carpet. Alois was so irate that he wasn’t Alois anymore. He was Jim Macken…and someone had just hit Luka.

Jim added half a dozen hammer fist punches to Ciel’s face to make sure he wasn’t going to get back up anytime soon.

A groan from Earl Phantomhive quickly brought Alois back and the blonde rushed over to pick up the bluenette.

“Was that necessary?” the earl asked as Alois brought him to his feet.

“I was a street urchin remember. I’m also still and overly protective big brother.” Alois replied. “Are you alright Smile?”

“I’ve had worse.” Smile said as he rubbed his head. “Nothing chocolate won’t fix.”

“Fine you win. Let’s go and raid my pantry.”

A loud guttural and nasally snore echoed throughout the room. It was Ciel, still out cold, face already beginning to swell, blood running from his nose down his cheek.

“At least he’s still alive.” Earl Phantomhive commented as he picked up an un-eye patched Bitter Rabbit from underneath the chair he’d been sitting in earlier. “But then again you are rather unkillable brother mine.”

The Earl of Phantomhive placed the toy by his brother’s head.

“Merry Christmas.”

Without another word both earls left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I drafted this after Chapter 135 was released.


End file.
